minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Latiasfan001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for inviting me to your server, it's great. :) Anyways, my little brother wanted to play on the server too, I was wondering if that'd be ok with you. Me and him share the same account, so every time one of us went on we could announce who we are by saying our nicknames. (i'm aqua, he's cupcake) So if I went on, I'd say, "I'm Aqua." If he went on, he'd say "This is Cupcake." Sound like it'd work? I just thought i'd check up with you to see if it's ok. Please respond soon! - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 02:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) We are truett1. Also, he'll have is own house fairly far from mine. Yea, we have to share a username because my parents aren't willling to buy another one. So anyways, thank you! - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 15:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin You are now one. I adopted this wiki, and see any requests for adminship and if the candidates' contributions look good. 07:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on adminship! CXXX 16:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Feel free to do anything constructive and improving, as long as you know what you're doing. 07:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocking I should probably make a guideline page for blocking, but before that, let me just tell you that teh banhamma should be used with precaution, and blocking is not all just a punishment, but to teach that actions have consequences. For that, 3 days is a good block duration for general vandalism or spamming (however, if it's more of extreme case, such as this, a longer block should be given). Remember, nothing will scare valuable contributors away faster than hostility, and we need all the help we can get. 01:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry to say I have to quit the server. :( Sorry but my parents say no, and it is somewhat stressful. Please, don't reply to this message, because no matter what, I have to quit. Sorry. :(. Go ahead and delete my stuff. Bye for now. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 02:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) yooo duuuuude (what kind of greeting is that?), I look forward to editing this wiki (okay, no, not really...I don't have Minecraft beta...) If you wanna see how much i edit, check out the runescape wiki, i do most of my editing over there, i will try to improve sentances and fix typos on this wiki. also, gratz on being #1 with the points & all that good junk. the Mahjarrat will rule the day, medabee247 15:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) dangit, it said the mahjarrat will rule the day, didn't it..? eh, oh well, right? XD. Im also a huge pokemon fan myself. Templates Some reason, I can't insert text onto templates like putting a pipe and type in stack = . EX: |stack= Yes (Max 64) Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think the food templates, not quite sure. Xx AsiAnZ xX 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Renaming If you checked the wiki, the official name for Fire Slime is Magma Cube. I have one contributor who oppose the name of Fire Slime. Xx AsiAnZ xX 03:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About With the fighting of Fire Slime/Magma Cube, you can't call other people dumbasses, especially since they still are trying to help. Also, blocking someone due to not agreeing with him is power abuse: I unblocked him, and if you keep doing that bs, I'll have to take away your sysop flags. On a side note, I don't know anything about that Fire Slime, but for now I'm protecting it from being renamed, and even though you can rename it, don't. 04:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I changed it so that admins can decide that too, but the flag itself is given by a b'crat. I also changed it so that admins can request b'crat flags on RfA page. 11:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: I guess I'll remove it, even though the unofficial criteria for inactivity is 3 months. And did you change all the link colors to cyan? 15:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I.......like...........waffels................i didn't spell that right....>.>, and isn't it funny how a capital "I" (i) looks like a lowercase l (L) lIlIlIlIlIlIlI >:3 like i said befawr, I herd u liek wafullz the Mahjarrat will rule the day, medabee247 01:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) dangit! i still need to change that....i'm a Runescape addict. ^-^ Re: Mmkay.. Xx AsiAnZ xX 09:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nuff said. I don't know why you think I am the "bad guy" around here. Personally, I think it is absurd to judge someone's typing skills, indirectly stating my emotion even though I am not aggravated (I don't quite understand the last ban you layed upon me); consider the fact I am personally a teen, a year younger than somepony. Xx AsiAnZ xX 09:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: re 1) and no information was lost. IT WAS 500 BYTES that's nothing. Also assume good faith. Not everyone is here to vandalise 2) All Editors Are Equal. I know my way around wikis. 3) I was extending on Xx AsiAnZ xX's point, so a header was unnecessary. And don't delete discussions. I'd nearly call that an abuse of power. Phillycj 12:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I was pushed over, "I'm an admin" is no reason do undo an edit. It IS an abuse of power. Phillycj12:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC)